


Summer Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Blaise and Luna take a vacation.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rarepair of the week: 7/6 to 7/13. The pairing: Luna x Blaise. I came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Luna was packing her things for her vacation getaway with Blaise. Her father watched as she gathered her items. Xeno was concerned for her well being. So when he heard a knock on the door, he assumed it was Blaise.

Blaise was nervous. He was very attracted to Luna and wanted this trip to go perfectly. "Hello, Mr. Lovegood."

Xeno opened the door to reveal the nervous Italian standing on his doorstep. "Hello, Mr. Zabini. Please do come in."

"We have several other people meeting us. I'm assuming that you remember Hermione? Also, Draco will be there."

Xeno hummed and listened to Blaise explaining their vacation.

Blaise smiled when he spotted his lovely Luna coming downstairs.

"Dad, everything will be fine. Blaise is the perfect gentleman," Luna reassured Xeno gently touching his arm.

"Alright, have fun you two!"

"Bye!"

Once at the vacation cottage near Wiltshire. "How about a shower first and then head down to the beach? Hermione left this note saying she and Draco are down there and to take our time." Luna pointed the note to Blaise.

"That's very generous of Draco!" Blaise responded enthusiastically, taking Luna into his arms. 

They kissed, undressed quickly and walked underneath the shower. Blaise turned on the water, letting it cascade down on their naked bodies. Luna's leg rose up and hook over Blaise's hip. 

Blaise easily slid in, finding her wet and ready. They broke the kiss to change positions while her back was on the cold shower wall. They found a rhythm they liked as their bodies undulated. Luna's inner muscles squeezing his cock, causing him to orgasm, and she followed.

Sliding down the wall as the coolness of the water continues to shower them. "We forgot the soap." Luna picked up their favorite soap and loofah.

Blaise chuckled.


End file.
